Proper hygiene aides in preventing the transmission of bacteria, viruses, soils, and other contaminants. Frequent use of hand soaps, shampoos, body washes, facial cleansers, shave foams, makeup removers, and the like help to maintain personal hygiene. Conventional product forms for personal cleansing include, among others, bars, liquids, gels, foams, and powders.
Conventional products have disadvantages. For example, bar soaps are inconvenient for travel because they must be dried or stored in a portable case. Aerosols are restricted from airplanes, and liquid soap containers are cumbersome and can leak. Further, liquids are subject to postal restrictions. Finally, conventional liquid soaps have limited shelf-lives, which begin at the time of production and can expire long before a consumer uses the product.
Frequently, dispensing appropriate amounts from these product forms is not predictable without repeated use and experimentation. Often a consumer misgauges and over-dispenses, resulting in product waste. In contrast, dispensing an insufficient amount of soap can be ineffective.
Based on the foregoing, there still exists a need for a soap product that is lightweight, can dispense a metered amount of a personal cleansing product, is not susceptible to leakage during travel or shipment, and is not limited by shelf-life. Accordingly, it is to solving this and other needs the present invention is directed.